ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Odin (NM)
Notes *'The following information is applicable to Odin's Chamber only.' Odin adopts different attacks and rules with regard to TP move usage in Odin's Chamber II. *To enter Odin's Chamber, each participating player must possess at least 3 of the Einherjar feather key items, one from each wing. **Upon entrance, all feathers owned by every participant are consumed and lost. *Estimated to have approximately 110,000 HP. *Casts Sleepga II, Breakga, Blindga, Bindga, Blizzard IV, Blizzaga III, Blizzaga IV, Slowga, Paralyga, and Dread Spikes (can be dispelled with Finale). *Uses the following TP moves, all of which have a range of 20' or larger: **'Gagnrath:' Front-AoE damage and Terror **'Valfodr:' AoE damage and Curse + Silence **'Ofnir:' AoE magic damage **'Yggr:' Gives Odin the ability to Intimidate players **'Geirrothr (ability):' AoE physical damage that acts as "10,000 Needles", dividing 10,000 points of damage among all players in range. Additional effect: bind. Used 3 times, once when Odin reaches 74%, 49%, and 24% HP. Odin precedes this attack with a message in the chat log. ***A good strategy is to ensure that every non-weakened member and any pets are near Odin at this time to help spread and reduce the damage. Alternatively, the damage can be absorbed using Migawari and similar abilities. **'Sanngetall:' AoE full dispel that removes almost all buffs from players in range. Used 8 times, once when Odin reaches 89%, 79%, 69%, 59%, 49%, 39%, 29%, and 19% HP. Odin precedes this attack with a message in the chat log. ***Reraise and Embrava will not be dispelled by Sanngetall. *** At 49%, Geirrothr will be used first, followed by Sanngetall. At 9%, this ability is replaced by Zantetsuken. **'Zantetsuken (ability):' An Astral Flow-like ability. Used once when Odin reaches 9% HP. This move deals instant KO to all targets within a 30' radius around him. Odin precedes this attack with 3 messages in the chat log. ***If Odin is performing a TP move or spell after the 3 messages are displayed, he will complete it before readying Zantetsuken. ***If a character is in the /heal position when struck by Zantetsuken, there is a chance they will survive with moderate damage instead of being instantly KO'd. ***/kneel does not prevent instant KO, only /heal works. *Can drop up to 5 items. **Only one can be an Odin-exclusive item. It is also possible for no Odin-exclusive items to drop. **It is also possible for 2 of certain items to drop, such as M. Body. **Loot pool follows the following formula: ***Kings abjuration (100%) ***Body abjuration, Odin or kings (100%) ***Odin abjuration (100%) ***Random abjuration (not 100%) ***Odin Item (Spear, Sword, Helm, Body) (not 100%) *During battle, Odin summons 9 fomors to assist him. These fomors are named after the other 9 chambers of Einherjar and should be handled with care. Only three fomors spawn at a time and after 10% damage has been done to Odin, they run back to Odin and despawn. **First set (3 fomors) arrives at 90-60% health **Second set (3 fomors) arrives at 50-20% health **Third set (3 fomors) arrives after Zantetsuken (ability) is used (at <10%) **Whoever the fomors spawn on will be "supertanking" them, meaning they can be healed without risk of pulling hate as long as no actions are performed on the fomors. **At level 99 the fomors can usually be tanked without much issue, especially if the player has good evasion and/or Utsusemi. *Receiving the title Elite Einherjar by defeating Odin is required for the quest "An Imperial Heist." Additionally, it allows the player to reserve Odin's Chamber II. *Upon defeat, Odin says, :"Ahahahahaha! Fate hath smiled upon the sons of Men. Let us return to Asgarth, Sleipnir. :But as long as thine hearts yet festereth with corruption of rage, I shalt ne'er perish. :Farewell, Einherjar!" Historical Background See: "Odin (Server)" Category:Bestiary Category:Notorious Monsters Category:Avatars Category:Einherjar